The other royal
by xCasperx
Summary: Zuko and Azula have a younger 13 year old sister she is exactly like her sister or is she. Read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar the Last Airbender: The other Royal

**Summary-** Azula and Zucko have a younger sister named Mali she is a great firebender at 13 she is just like her sister or is she?

"Azula Why did father want to see you" Mali asked falling in step next to her sister

"He's sending us on a mission a mission to catch traitors" She said smiling evily as Mali smiled back.

Mali went to her royal room and packed 12 outfits of fire nation clothing. She sat on her bed and folded her outfits when a knock came on the door.

"Enter" She said

Her father walked in.

"Father I did not know you where coming" She said getting on her knees

"Up my daughter I must speak with you" he said motioning for her to get up and she did.

"Yes father what may I do for you?" She asked looking at him

"My daughter do you still love your brother" He asked seriously

"Love him? Yes, but he is a traitor and doesn't deserve to roam free where he can be a nuscence to us Father." She said

"Good Azula has taught you well. How is your lightning coming." He siad changing the subject

"Good my father I have yet to master basic lightning." she said

"That is good you should finish packing then meet Azula at the Royal boat." He said

"Yes father we will not let you down."

--

"Sister come we have no time to waste." Said Azula

"Yes Azula." said Mali "Azula may I practice on the boat deck"

"Yes just as soon as we settle." She said

"Thankyou Azula" Said Mali

"You are quite welcome." said Azula

After we got to the boat She headed to my room on the secound floor and got changed into my traning clothes so she could train on the deck.

She ran to the deck and there waiting was Azula.

"Azula what are you doing here." She said curious

"Oh and thats not rude."

"I am sorry forgive me Sister." she said bowing

"Ok it's fine I am here because you my Sister will spar with me."

"W..What I can't beat you. You are a master." Said Mali

"With that attitude you will never but you can try." Said Azula

"Fine ok I'll try."

She got in her defensive stance and breathed out and in seperating the energy so She could make lighting. Azula did the same. Azula threw a lightning ball at her and She blocked it. She jumped and twisted in the air throwing lightning back at her. She blocked it with ease and returned fire. She Landed and blocked it as it pushed her to the ground. She tried to get up but she was exasted it was hard making lighting but of all the things she fought it and took her stance.

"Good You have learned to fight that exastion." Said Azula as she threw a ball of light at Her.

She blocked it and then jumped and bended out of her feet at Azula. She blocked that one to. Then She landed and Azula triped her. She landed on her back and Azula pointed her fist at her.

"Good you have improved you are going to be the secound best bender on earth." said Azula

"Thank you Azula you are really the best bender in the world." Said Mali bowing in respect

"You are nothing like Zucko you are a Respectful kid you know that." Said Azula

"Thankyou my sister." Said Mali

"You can go get changed we will land in 1 hour" Said Azula

"Ok Azula" Said Mali running toward the ship

'Mali is good better than Zuko will ever be' thought Princess Azula 'She will be very useful to me.' she smiled to herself

Mali walked down the hall and opened the door to her room to find that one of the gaurds was going through her stuff.

"What are you doing gaurd" She asked in a hostile tone

"Princess I um I was..." He didn't get the last part in Because she had blasted him in the leg with lightning. He fell to the ground yelling in pain.

"Next time it will be your life now get out of my stuff and sight."

"Yes Princess" he said running to the infirmary.

About 10 minutes later after She got into her royal dressings Azula came in.

"What happend to the soldier." Yelled Azula

"I blasted him he was going through my stuff" She said

"Really man you are becoming more like me each day." Said Azula

"Yes" Said Mali and she was she was taking after Azula becoming more instintive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The other royal

They landed at a little village about 40 minutes later. Azula and Mali walked off the ship and walked to a abondoned house. No one was there but Azula assisted on waiting. About a half hour later Zuko and Iroh walked in as they hid the shadows.

"Uncle we don't need anymore stuff you forget we need to carry all of our own stuff now." Yelled Zuko to Iroh

"You can never have to much stuff." Said Iroh

"Are you sure about that uncle" Said Azula speaking up

"Azula" Zuko cursed getting in defense position

"Calm down we're not going to hurt you Zuko We are here because dad sent us to bring you home. Suddenly famly is important to him. There have been plots to over throw him and family is all he can trust." Said Azula breaking one of uncles shells with her finger tips

"Father wants me home." He said in a slow voice

"Yah Yah don't be so melodrematic" Mali said

Azula looked at her and smiled.

"Mali you've grown alot" Said uncle

"Thats what people do" She said sarcasticly

"And you've become more like Azula" He said narrowing his eyes

"So I'm told" She said as Azula put her hand on Mali's sholder

"She is like a little minime" Said Azula smiling

"But I don't have the Avatar why does father want me home" Asked Zuko

"He regrets what he did to you and whats you back family is important to him now." Said Azula taking her hand off of Mali.

"When do we leave." asked Zuko exited

"Get your stuff together we leave in 2 hours with or without you" Azula said walking out "Come on Mali lets go"

"Yes Azula can I practice my lightning when we get to the ship." said Mali just as they were walking out

"Yes fine but in those clothes got it." Said Azula

"Yes Azula." Said Mali walking behind her sister

They got to the ship and Azula went to talk to all the gaurds about what was going to happend and Mali was practicing her lightning on the end of the ship.

Mali jumped up and twisted in a Advanced lightning move when she landed she saw Azula walking toward her and she stood up straight.

"Good my sister that was good how did it feel." Azula said

"Like I could defeat even the avatar." Said Mali

"Good thats how its suppose to feel." Azula said smiling walking towards her. "Me and you we are one don't forget that Mali." she walked toward the gaurd that waved at her and mali followed.

"What is it." Azula yelled

"Princess your brother is almost here" He said

"Fine get into your formation."Azula said

The men got into a formation of 10 men on each side of the dock as Zuck and Iroh walked up.

They got half way up the ship when a guard let it slip.

"Men take the prisinors to the brig." Said the idiot of a guard

As Zuko heard that he shot fire at Azula and Mali. Mali side steped it and shot lightning at Zuko which surprised him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"you can shoot lightning." He yelled jumping up on the deck

"Unlike you Zuko." Said Mali

Azula just stood there and watched Zuko and Mali fight.

"Azula are you going to help." Mali asked her jumping in a twist lightning move

"I think you are doing just fine." Azula said simply

Mali looked at Zuko and he looked back Angry. She shot lightning at him and he blocked it then he did somthing surprising he jumped straight at her and she fell to the ground him on top of her. Then Azula got into it madder than ever she threw lightning at him and he knocked Mali out and then jumped up and blocked it just before it hit him. Azula jumped back and was going to use a lightning move when Iroh came out of nowhere and diverted it to a rock wall then threw Azula to the ground. Then Zuko and Iroh ran off.

Azula ran to Mali and picked her up. She was fine exept a large cut on her back of her head. Mali was the one person she cared about. Zuko was going to pay.

"Gaurd get her to the infirmery." She Yelled Tottally enranged

While her sister was in the Infermary she went to the town and told everyone that there were wanted tratiors on the loose and she will stop at nothing to find them.

--

Azula got back to the ship and her sister was on the deck practicing her lightning. 'she never gives up' she thought

"What are you doing Mali" said Azula

"Oh you know I need to get better at this I can't be taken hold of again." Said Mali focusing on her bending

"Mali listen I'm going to make a elite team I can't travel with this royal formalitie anymore and you are going to help me."

"Yes Sister" she said thinking of who it could be "Wait what about Tylee and Mai your fire academy freinds."

"Good Idea that is very good" said Azula "go get ready we are going to leave the boat and use the Tranart." She said smiling at her as she ran off following Azula's instructions exactly.


End file.
